dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digranite (The Forgotten)
Digranite is a character in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the third saga and is introduced in the chapter "Final Run". Overview Appearance Digranite is a tall, skinny being. His skin color is grey with lines of red. He has sharp talons for feet, and his hands have five fingers, all of which are deadly sharp. His head is long and narrow, and he has a snout which protrudes outward. From it, he has several rows of sharp teeth which can be shot forward at will. The back of his head is feathered with crimson colors. His eyes are yellow slits. The back of his arms have small fleshy extended parts, which could be like wings, but they are too small. His armor is silver and black, laced with bits of green. Unlike most Cooler soldiers, his armor does not have either shoulder guard. Instead, he has rows of spikes that may spring up from the front and back of his armor, going all the way down his legs to his boots. The spikes rest downward, but may be brought up rigid at any moment. For example, were he to do an evading roll, his spikes would activate to not only provide a protective shield around him, but to also butcher any being he comes in contact with. Digranite wears a protective helmet which is also spiked. He has two gauntlets as well. Personality Digranite is one steely-eyed motherfucker. His proud demeanor coupled with his cool, calculating approach offers up a deadly combination of power and wit. Not only is Digranite the most powerful on the planet (and he knows it), but he is also one of the smartest. His awareness is second to none, and he has the ability to pick up on his opponent's tactics and techniques almost immediately. His affinity for intuition is a huge factor in him being number one. However, his overconfidence may betray him at times. At one time, Digranite had to fight for his survival, for his position, for the love of his lady friends. However, by the time Ledas lands on the stomping grounds, Digranite had gone unchallenged for a very long time. His overconfidence in his ability was so great, that he had given up carrying around a scouter. He even disabled his region's security, so as to make traveling back and forth easier. When he met Ledas, the mere thought that his bodyguards could do something which he could not made Digranite give into his emotions. History Digranite, as Cooler's overseer of the planet, delegated and commanded all who were stationed on it. He handed out Cooler's decree to kill Ledas. Though he underestimated the boy, Digranite sent every soldier on planet to kill the Saiyan. Eventually, though, it became abudnantly clear that Ledas was far too poewrful. Digranite locked himself away in his tallest tower with only his two bodyguards as protection. Ledas made his way to Digranite, and after a brief battle with the two guards, was captured. However, Digranite, being such a proud alien, could not ignore Ledas' taunts that he could not have captured the Saiyan boy, like his two female guards had. Abandoning reason for madness, Digranite allowed Ledas go free, and dueled him in one on one combat. Trivia *Digranite's name is based off of the fruit "pomegranate". *Digranite is the highest ranking soldier ever shown under Cooler's command.